


Love in an Unexpected Place

by Tsuchan



Series: Football AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Angst, Slow Burn, Ushiwaka and Oikawa are bffs, seijoh never really exists, volleyball is talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuchan/pseuds/Tsuchan
Summary: "It's just this is the fifth time in three weeks that you've been kicked out of your place so that you roommate can have sex." Koushi states placing his mug on the table, "And I for the life of me can't find a replacement for Oikawa.""He is certainly irreplaceable." Ushijima says with a fond smile. It's a type of smile that nearly kills Koushi.





	Love in an Unexpected Place

**Author's Note:**

> The idea started for this when I got a lovely review on From Jimmy Graham to Peyton Manning that I should write a Ushi/Suga fic in the same universe cause the ship needs love. I agree, this ship needs more love. Enjoy.
> 
> FYI if you haven't read the other story. Iwaizumi lives in the US. So Oikawa met Ushijima when he was in elementary school. He joined Shiratorizawa in middle school and they won loads of medals, awards and national titles. They are hardcore BFFS. (Ushijima achieved his dream of being a amazing ACE in high school so he chose not to continue playing volleyball in University.)

Fourth year university, in the dead of winter Koushi finds Ushijima outside his and Oikawa's shared apartment one night. It's a awkward affair and Ushijima uncomfortably shuffles himself out of the way of the door.

"Sorry my roommate wanted the place to himself so that he could have some 'alone time with his girlfriend'." Ushijima emphasises the last part with air quotes, "Tooru said that I could stay here for the weekend."

Koushi huffs while opening the door. Of course Oikawa would invite Ushijima over without telling him, the ass. But Koushi couldn't deny Ushijima a place to stay for the night. He'd feel too guilty.

Plus he was Oikawa's only true friend.

"Come on in."

"Pardon the intrusion,"  Ushijima mumbles from somewhere behind Koushi. And they both do the awkward shuffle to the kitchen.

Koushi is positively starving so he goes looking through the cupboards in and effort to find something to eat, "Have you eaten yet Ushijima-san?"

"Yes," he offers, "Tooru stated in his text message that practice would end late and that you wouldn't arrive home from classes till about now. And that I could eat to kill time."

Koushi gives up after finding a frozen dinner in the freezer. He throws it into the microwave with a sigh.

Ushijima stands up abruptly. "May I make tea for the both of us?"

"Uh sure." Koushi isn't exactly sure why he was so formal about it. He watches the way that Ushijima navigates the kitchen as if it is his own. But then again with how often he is over he should know where everything is. His visits are so frequent, that it is almost as if Ushijima already lives here.

"So I always wondered why you and Oikawa are friends. You're kind of different." Koushi says taking his meal to the table. If you could really call it that.

"I suppose in away we are."' Ushijima says pouring out the hot water, "but we are very much the same. He understands me in away that even my own family cannot."

Koushi supposes that he could relate. Daichi certainly read Koushi's mind when it came to everything that he did. He supposes that is why they are best friends.

They sit in silence for a while waiting for the tea to steep. Finally Ushijima takes a seat at the table.

"Um, sorry but where will you sleep our couch is kinda too small for you?" Koushi asks.

Ushijima hums, "Tooru always keeps a spare futon for me."

Koushi's eyebrows raise up into his hairline at that statement and he certainly wants to ask more but Oikawa is already calling out in the entryway.

"I'm home!"

"We're having tea," Ushijima calls out, "Would you like some?"

"Yes!" Oikawa says appearing the doorway. He flops into the remaining seat swinging his legs around so that he can place his feet in Ushijima's lap once he is seated.

The topic changes to Oikawa's whining about some first year needing to know their place on the team. That his ankles were hurting and that the three of them should go to a hot spring sometime together to relax.

 

 

 

"I'm telling you Daichi they're just weird." Koushi breaths out. Much later on, when he is on webcam with his friend who is studying in Kyoto, "Maybe they're dating and never told me about it? Maybe they want to but just keep dancing around the subject?"

"Suga-" Daichi tries to say in his disappointed captain voice.

"He just started massaging his feet and calves when Oikawa complained of soreness!"

"Ushijima is studying to be physiotherapist correct?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts Suga! He's just probably using techniques he learned in classes to help his friend out. You were the one weeks ago that was saying Ushijima was more like a personal trainer to him than a friend."

Suga huffs, "Okay fine, but the futon thing?"

Daichi eye rolls.

"I've always had a futon with your name on it at my house. And I'm your best friend!" Daichi adds for emphasis.

 

 

 

 

They graduate in spring, well Oikawa is the only one that gives up the academia. Both Ushijima and Koushi go back to get and even higher level of education. And something that everyone expected to happen was that Oikawa would get scouted for a professional team.

He also got a nice big signing bonus which allowed him to do two things:

  1. Move out of the apartment he had shared with Suga for the past four years. He bought a nice fancy condo all to himself. (Though he was kind enough to invite Ushijima and Koushi to live with him rent free. But seriously the commute to the University was too much. Especially if Koushi had early morning classes.)
  2. He does pay for a trip to a hot spring for all three of them to visit.



("So um are we like Oikawa's only friends?" Koushi asks Ushijima one evening.

"I would imagine so. Tooru is terrible at making friends and great at making enemies." Ushijima responds.)

 

 

 

Suga grumbles as he heads back to the room that they are sharing at the hot spring. Why can't Oikawa get his shit himself? Taking a deep sigh, Koushi rationalise that the man is paying for Koushi's every whim. (The new Yukata was really too much money, but he will treasure it greatly. He had been admiring it for its orange and black colour scheme when Oikawa said it reminded him of Koushi's high school jersey. Then promptly bought it for him.)

Then the thing that he certainly was not expecting as he flung their hotel door open was seeing a naked Ushijima.

Who then turns around giving Koushi a full view of his naked body and calmly says, "Oh Sugawara-san I wasn't expecting you."

Any words Koushi was going to say were lost the moment he saw Ushijima's penis. And Ushijima then follows his line of sight.

"Oh, yeah its a big I've been told, and well have noticed in locker rooms."

Koushi simply cannot handle how Ushijima is being so calm about the whole situation screeches before fleeing.

He certainly cannot return to Oikawa at the moment, because the man will certainly tease him about it. So he does the only thing that knows will calm him down from anything.

He calls Daichi.

It takes a few rings, but he answers.

"Hello?" there is tiredness in his voice and Koushi feels guilty but he needs this.

"I saw Ushijima nude." he say without a preamble.

He can almost hear Daichi's eyebrows raise in surprise, "Um wow. Was it as good as you expected it to be?"

Koushi sputters. Over the following weeks Kuroo and Daichi have been insisting that his obsession of Oikawa and Ushijima's odd relationship is his way of expressing his jealousy. Basically insisting that on the day that Ushijima had landed himself on his doorstep is when Koushi had developed a high school crush on the former ace.

"It's okay Suga you are a gay man. It's alright to be distracted by a penis. How big was it again? A babies arm?" Kuroo says somewhere in the background.

"Daichi, am I on speakerphone?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to murder you and your boyfriend." Koushi says angrily before ending the call.

He makes his way to Oikawa in the sitting room in hopes that he'll find comfort. He oddly does when Oikawa says, "You saw Ushijima naked didn't you?"

Koushi nods because the words certainly will not come out.

"It's intimidating isn't it?"

 

 

 

Sometime after the visit to the hot spring Koushi looks over his steaming mug of coffee to Ushijima who is sitting on the opposite side of the table. Who is also currently running a hand through his hair in frustration at the homework that is in front of him.

"You should just move in." Koushi says with no warning.

Ushijima looks up with a questioning look.

"It's just this is the fifth time in three weeks that you've been kicked out of your place so that you roommate can have sex." Koushi states placing his mug on the table, "And I for the life of me can't find a replacement for Oikawa."

"He is certainly irreplaceable." Ushijima says with a fond smile. It's a type of smile that nearly kills Koushi. So soft and warm around the edges which speak of all the fun that the two of them probably have had together.

It is in that instant that Koushi realises that maybe Daichi and Kuroo are right. Maybe he is jealous. Maybe he does have a big fat crush on Ushijima, who he just asked to move in with him.

"But you are correct. I have been spending more and more time at your apartment. It would be beneficial to me to have all my things here. And you are certainly much better company. I would love to move in with you."

Koushi's heart throbs. Why does Ushijima have to be so adorable?

But Koushi feels before he can even let Ushijima move in he needs to know what kind of relationship he has with Oikawa.

So he takes a deep breath before saying, "What kind of relationship do you have with Oikawa? I mean I get your close and stuff, but are you maybe dating?"

Koushi can feel the embarrassment radiating off of his face. Please let him not be blushing.

Ushijima lets out a full blown laugh. It's not something that happens often so Koushi looks at him like he has three heads.

"Tooru and I are very much just friends. He is special to me." There is that heart warming smile again, "He allowed me to experience things that I probably would not have had if he hadn't come to Shiratorizawa. He is someone I greatly admire."

"So you're not dating or pining or whatever?"

Ushijiima laughs, "In Tooru's words EW."

"And you're not bothered by that?"

"Oh no. Not at all. I already have someone that I have my eye on that I just need the confidence to ask out on a date."

"And who is that?"

"You."

 

 

 

Koushi has only had the joy of meeting Wakatoshi's mother once. It was when he received his undergraduate diploma. She took one look at Koushi before turning around and muttering something about garbage.

Wakatoshi apologise profusely after stating she is really a delightful person.

"Yeah as delightful and stepping in dog shit." Oikawa had commented.

Admitting to her that they were in a relationship together was a whole other nightmare.

She had viewed Wakatoshi's interest in men as a phase or something completely nonexistent.

"That is quite the joke." She says with a wave of her hand at the idea that her son may actually love another man let alone Koushi. "Wakatoshi please don't listen to this brainwashing."

"This isn't brainwashing mother," Wakatoshi takes her hands in his in attempt to will her to understand reason, "This is a very real part of me. And something that I have denied myself for years in hopes I could meet your expectation as the next head of house. Koushi excepts me as I am why can't you?"

"Because your head is in the clouds, thinking up some delusion. Don't worry. I've already found you a lovely lady to be married too."

Koushi and Oikawa sit back on the couch as they watch Wakatoshi let go of her hands and glare at her menacingly, "Mother I am an adult and as such I do believe I can make the decision on who I love and marry."

"Not when I'm paying for your tuition. You owe me this Wakatoshi!" She says raising her voice. Koushi and Oikawa can see the desperation in her now.

Oikawa, who always had a flare for the dramatics, throws a envelope in her direction, "If you notice I have been picking up that specific tab for the past year. So technically by your word I can certainly tell him to fuck Suga-chan if I wanted."

Koushi snorts.

"You're kidding." she says opening the envelope and noting the payment dates and accounts. Then she snarls, "I always knew you were a terrible influence on him. I should have never let you be friends. You were always a horrible child."

By now Koushi is had enough. He's used to homophobic comments, certainly expected them from the horror stories that he has been told by Oikawa. But really what Koushi cannot stand is her intolerance and run down of Wakatoshi and Oikawa's supportive and caring friendship.

"Well I have had certainly have had enough." Koushi says standing, "I will not let you degrade your son and  Tooru in such a manner. And since you wont change your back water ways I request you to leave."

She certainly did not needed to asked twice.

"Thanks mom." Oikawa says looking up at Koushi with a bright smile.

Koushi places a hand ruffling Tooru's hair, "Not to mention it son."

 

 

 

A few months after graduating from graduate school Wakatoshi sits him down in the kitchen of their apartment.

"Koushi my father sent me a letter." he says staring at his hands, eyebrows narrowing into a frown.

"Hm?" Koushi isn't really quiet sure what is eating at his boyfriend considering his dad seemed to very okay with the fact that his son was gay. In fact he even sent the two an anniversary present.

"He's found me a position in his office in my field of medicine, well a temporary one for the time being. If my work is up to the standards then I could be permanent."

"But doesn't he live in America?"

Wakatoshi nods and finally looks Koushi in the eyes. His boyfriend is clearly torn.

"I want to be with you." Wakatoshi says laying one of gentle hands on his, "But this is something that I've always wanted to do."

Koushi understands. This decision is something that all of his friends have had to deal with at some point in there lives. It's amazing that Koushi somehow evaded it this long.

Koushi takes a deep breath, he has to go about this logically because that was his advice to everyone else going through this.

"How long?" He feels his eyes burn. He really doesn't want to cry, but it probably is going to happen.

 

 

 

Koushi sighs gazing longingly at his boyfriend who is displayed on his screen via webcam, "I really don't know what to do Wakatoshi. His behaviour is getting more and more erratic by the day. It's worrying me."

Wakatoshi hums.

"It's painfully obvious that I am not the only one that misses you terribly. You should come home."

"You know I can't do that. You should come here with me." Koushi glares at his screen. Ever since coming to the US Wakatoshi has all but begged for Koushi to come and live with him.

"What are we supposed to do with Tooru then?" Koushi asks as if the man was their disobedient teenaged son.

"I'll talk to him. But please just think about coming overseas Koushi. I know you wont regret it."

 

 

 

 

Koushi stepped off the plane. Feeling severely jet lagged, it doesn't help that the sun is so blinding coming through the floor to ceiling windows. He couldn't sleep on the plane he was a complete bundle of nerves. It's new, Tooru and Daichi won't be a call away or a short train ride.

But he'll have Wakatoshi and Koushi certainly been miserable in the past six months of him being away. Koushi knows that he couldn't live with the love of his life being a sea away any longer.

So with a deep breath he runs to the exit gate. Leaving Japan behind for something new. Something worth leaving his comfort zone for.

Wakatoshi is easy to spot in the bustling crowd that is the airport. Koushi runs to his arms and holds on to him for dear life.

When he finally gains courage to pull away Wakatoshi looks at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Koushi lets get married."

 

 

 

 

"You two disgust me." Kuroo says. Who is lounging in Daichi's lap like an over grown cat.

"It can't be help right Wakatoshi?" Koushi says with a eager grin. His husband nods with a knowing smile.

Koushi feels blessed. Never in a million years did he think that this kind of happiness was achievable. He was married to the love of his life. Two of his best friends were now here in the US, both in loving stable relationships. And no more than a quick phone call or five minute drive away. All because he moved across the ocean.

(Koushi supposes if only the could convince Asahi to come they'd be complete.)

"I'm still mad at you two for not telling me right away that you got married." Oikawa says with a pout.

"I had other things to deal with okay." Koushi snaps out. Wakatoshi runs a soothing hand through his hair. Koushi cuddles closer to his husband, if its even possible.

"Yeah like riding someone's dick." Hanamaki says quietly says from his spot beside his boyfriend Matsukawa. They're friends of Iwaizumi's, now certainly a co-collaborators in any mischief Koushi and Kuroo get into.  They own the restaurant they were currently sitting in after hours.

Iwaizumi gives his disapproving dad glare at Hanamaki before saying, "More like dealing with Tooru being a drama queen from across the ocean."

"Rude Iwa-chan!" Tooru squawks out. "I was injured for most of it."

Iwaizumi flicks Tooru on the forehead, "It's true. Now stop calling me that! We're both Iwaizumi's now."

The look that Tooru gives Iwaizumi makes everyone in the room gag.

"Ugh you two don't give me cooties!" Hanamaki and Kuroo say at the same time covering their faces.

Koushi looks back at his husband and smiles. Wakatoshi grins before placing a chaste kiss on Koushi's lips.

"You two really are no better." Matsukawa says before downing the last of his drink.

In a effort to change the subject, bless his heart, Daichi says, "You know you never did murder us for the speakerphone incident."

Kuroo and Hanamaki exchange glances and Koushi knows what they are going to say but would really like to avoid it.

"More importantly," they say with a mischievous grins, "we never did hear about the size of Ushijima's dick."

Wakatoshi in an effort to play along, Koushi hopes, goes for the button of his pants but stops once both Koushi and Tooru yell "NO" in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Reviews, kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
